Heartbreaks & Smoothies
by Fancygirl3
Summary: Dallas cheats on Ally, and Austin's kind gesture towards her afterwards is mistaken for something else. Will they finally realize their feelings for each other?
1. Cheaters

**Heartbreaks & Smoothies **

**~Opening Music: At Sonic Boom**

Ally was sitting behind the counter taking care of a customers purchase, while Austin and Dez were in a mini pool full of ice.

"Thank you for your purchase, have a nice day" Ally smiled her warm smile and waved at the customer as the customer did the same. He noticed Austin and Dez and stared at him till he got out of the store. Ally looked at her phone, smiled, and closed the register drawer. "Everybody I'm sorry about the temperature problem. My dad is fixing the air conditioning vent right now" Ally assured everyone shopping at the store. There wasn't much business at Sonic Boom today anyway. Which was good in this case. Mr. Dawson wasn't quite a handy man.

"Wow Dez! This has to be your best idea ever!" Austin got more comfortable. He noticed Ally had been on her phone non-stop today. "Who ya texting Ally?" he asked curious. She looked up, kind of startled at hearing her name.

"Huh? Oh, Dallas—and what are you doing?" she just now noticed the two boys in a pool full of ice.

"What does it look like? Sitting in ice!" he answered clueless as ever, not noticing the freaked tone in her voice.

"In a music store!" she stressed.

"Ally, chill! Like us!" Austin told her. Referring that they were sitting in ice.

"Where the heck did you even get all this ice?" she walked out of the counter and over to where they were.

"We got it from Trish for a discount 2 days ago at 'I-see ice'. Man I love that name. Get your icey ice here! Icey ice, do you see ice?" Austin said, making Dez laugh.

"How did you keep all this ice cold for 2 days?" Ally asked.

"Easy, there's an icebox upstairs" Dez shrugged.

"We don't have an icebox.." Ally narrowed her eyes at Dez.

"Why not?"

"..It's a music store..?" she held her arms out.

"Guess who got a job at the new smoothie shack?" Trish walked in in her normal ridiculous work uniform. She had a fake smoothie on her hat, straw earrings, and an apron with different colored smoothies on it.

"What happened to 'I-see ice?" Austin asked shocked. Though he shouldn't be. Trish gets fired everyday. It's getting old now.

"I forgot to freeze the ice" she shrugged.

"How do you forget to freeze ice, working at an ice store?" Ally asked, looking at her best friend while putting her head in her hand.

"I don't know. I saw it as water!" she said. "Anyways, the shack offers free smoothies to family and friends of the employers. So guys can come down to the beach anytime and get free-" but the guys didn't let her finish. They got out of the ice and ran out of the store to the beach. "You know I have to be there right!" she yelled to them. But they were already gone.

"Hey wait you guys what do I with the ice!" Ally yelled walking over to the door.

"Just put it in the icebox!" Dez vaintly yelled back.

"We don't have an icebox! It's a MUSIC STORE!" Ally yelled, holding her arms out again.

* * *

**~Intro**

_**When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder**_  
_**'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under**_  
_**You're my point**_  
_**You're my guard**_  
_**You're the perfect chord**_  
_**And I see our names together on every billboard**_  
_**We're headed for the top**_  
_**We got it on lock**_  
_**We'll make them say HEY!**_  
_**And we'll keep rockin' Oh!**_

_**There's no way I can make it without you**_  
_**Do it without ya**_  
_**Be here without ya**_  
_**It's no fun when you're doing it solo**_  
_**With you it's like whoa!**_  
_**Yeah and I know**_  
_**IIIIIIIIII own this dream**_  
_**Cause IIIIIIIIIII got you with me!**_  
_**There's no way I can make it without ya**_  
_**Do it without ya**_  
_**Be here without ya!**_

* * *

**~Intro music**

"Speaking of which, why _are_ you here? Are you on break?" Ally walked back behind the counter.

"No I just walked away." she shook her head lightly. "I'm looking for my pilloow-ah! Here it is. It's not officially a job till I sleep at it!" she started walking out. "Well aren't you coming?" she asked Ally.

"Uhhh...let me finish off these last few customers and meet you guys down there" she told her.

"Kay!" Trish walked out after that. A customer walked up to her to purchase a viola.

"Hi.." Ally started to greet a customer. Then a loud "_BOOM_" coming from the store basement, scared everyone in the store. Well except Ally. This with the 3rd time today her dad mixed up the wrong wires and blew something up. "Will you excuse me?" asked the customer and made her way to the basement door. She opened it and yelled to Mr. Dawson, "Alright dad, which one now? Fire extinguisher, paramedics, or do I need to cover my eyes before I come down?"

* * *

**~Break music: At the beach**

"We should make portable ice pools" Dez and Austin finally reached the beach.

"Dude I was just thinking that!" Austin agreed. "Man where the heck is Trish? I need something cold pronto"

"True dat" Dez nodded. Austin looked at him.

"Don't ever say that again" he said. Dez nodded and looked down. Just then Trish came down talking to her pillow.

"I missed you! Oh yes I did. Mommy missed you so much!" she said. People stared at her. "What haven't you seen a random girl talking to her pillow before!" she hissed at them.

"Yo, Trish!" Austin called her over.

"Oh hey you guys! Smoothies coming right up!" she walked behind the shack counter, pulled out two cups, and looked at the other worker. "Shane, these are my friends Austin and Dez, give them their free strawberry banana smoothies. I'll be behind the shack asleep" she walked behind the shack.

"Smoothies coming right up!" Shane, repeating Trish, started making the smoothies. They smiled and turned around, leaning on the counter. Austin looked around the beach to see if he saw anyone he knew. Then something struck his eye. He saw some girl and a really familiar looking guy, laying on a blanket in the sand. They were flirting, he had his arm around her and she was snuggling with him. Then she kissed his cheek.

"Hey that guy looks really familiar" Austin squinted.

"Yeah that's Dallas" Dez said clueless as usual.

"Ally's boyfriend Dallas!" Austin said somewhat freaked.

"Yahuh" Dez nodded. Austin looked at Dez with wide eyes for a second just waiting for him to get it through his head. "Whoa! That's Ally's boyfriend Dallas!" he just got it.

"He's cheating on Ally!" Austin shook his head. "We gotta go tell Trish!" they both ran behind the shack.

"Trish!" they both yelled.

"Whaaattt!" she sat up and lifted her sleeping eye mask.

"You'll never believe what we just saw!"

"What?" she calmed down a little.

"Come on!" Austin ran to the other side of the shack.

"Awwwll, can you just tell me?"

"Come on!" Austin said more forceful that time.

"Ughhh" she got up and followed them. Austin put her in front of him and pointed. "Oh my goodness! That's Dallas and some girl! He's cheating on Ally!" she yelled. "Oh this is not good, NOT GOOD!" she walked back behind the shack.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Ally does not take heartbreak easily. She'll be writing sad songs, sobbing all day, eating away her sorrows with baby pickles. Trust me, I remember her tough break up with Andy Jergons.

***BLACK** and _white_ flashback*

_-2nd grade_

_Andy brings Ally a flower._

_"I saw it and it reminded me of you" he smiled._

_"Oh Andy, you're so nice!" she sniffed the flower._

_"Ally do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he blurted out._

_She looked up at him and smiled. "Sure!"_

_He reached out his hand, Ally took it and they both went to recess together._

_3 months later Andy finds out he's moving to New York and tells her at recess when shes playing hopscotch with Trish._

_"What! You're breaking up with me?" Ally yelled making everyone stop playing._

_"Sorry babe, I'm moving away and I don't do that long distance stuff. There will be one sweet day when I return and we'll be together again. See ya" and he was gone. Everybody was staring at Ally. She looked around and started chewing on her hair. Trish walked over to her and hugged her._

_The next couple days whenever Ally and Trish played together, all Ally would do is sit, sob, and eat up the last bit of her family's baby pickles. At school she would play with the music teacher piano and make sad love songs._

_"No more to see your smiling face,  
Nothing will ever take your place.  
In our hearts you will always stay,  
While we await that "One Sweet Day"  
...Oh Andy!__"_

* * *

"Wow. She was 7 and she took it that hard?" Austin shook his head.

"Yea imagine how she would take it now when she's 15!" Trish worried.

"Ok, umm, where's Ally now?" Austin asked.

"Uh..she said she needed to take care of her last few customers then go on break and come down here"

"That means she'll be down any second" Dez said.

"Um, ok. Why don't me and Dez go distract her while you make her your free smoothie then we all just go back to Sonic Boom"

"Go idea. Ok Go!" Trish said. They all took off.

Trish went to the front and got out a cup. Then she stared at it. "Shane my best friend Ally is one her way to get a smoothie. Make one for her please!" she demanded. Austin and Dez grabbed their smoothies and made their way up to Sonic Boom. Ally was already on her way and walking down the beach now.

"Wait you're not just making up a best friend so you can get your own free smoothie, are you?" he asked. Trish looked at him viciously.

"Just hurry up and make the smoothie" she snapped. Shane, scared, took out the ingredients and quickly made the smoothie. Unfortunately smoothies take a while to blend so Trish wasn't able to get the smoothie to Ally fast enough. And Austin and Dez weren't doing that good of a job stalling.

"You guys just let me through-"

"NO!" they both blocked her.

"Why not?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because...these smoothies...are really nasty!" Austin lied. He knocked Dez's cup out of his hand along with throwing his own on the ground. Dez glared at Austin.

"Yeah..that wasn't the best smoothie I'd ever had in my life!" he looked at Austin.

"Okayyy. I..I think I'm just gonna see for myself" Ally pushed herself through them. But they just got in front of her again. Any step closer and she'll be able to see Dallas.

"Trish is gonna bring you your strawberry banana smoothie soon. In the mean time just stay here" Austin forced Ally to sit. They stood to the side of her so she couldn't see Dallas.

"I don't like strawberry banana. Let me go fix this" she started to get up. But just then Trish rushed over to give her the smoothie.

"Here you go! I'm off of work, lets go back to Sonic Boom-" Trish flipped Ally around.

"Um, I don't like this flavor.."

"Sorry, you only get one" they started forcing her the other way.

"Ok well I still wanna hang out _heree_" Ally turned again but Dez grabbed her around and turned her back. "you guys.." she turned AGAIN but they got in front of her AGAIN.

"Heh heh" they laughed nervously.

"You guys just let me throu-" she parted all of them out of her way and ran ahead, only to see what they'd been blocking her from the whole time.

Ally didn't think heart break was possible, but she swears she just felt a huge and painful crack in her chest. She saw her boyfriend Dallas just flirting it up with some blonde girl. She felt tears coming on. _Stop it_, she thought to herself.

She realized her friends were just trying to protect her, but she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She looked back her friends, and back at Dallas teary eyed. Then...

...she ran.

"Ally!.." Trish called. But Ally continued to run.


	2. Uh, This Is Awkward

**Heartbreaks & Smoothies**

**~Commercial Break music**

* * *

**Break Music: Still at the Beach**

Rage suddenly came over Trish. How could he do that to Ally? She pierced back at Dallas. "Boy I oughta-" she started to march over to Dallas, but Austin held her back. "No let me go! He gets what he deserves for cheating on my best friend!"

"Trish he's not worth it" Austin held her back even more. She was strong for a short person.

"Yea but he's worth a nice kiss from my fist!" she balled up her fist and held it up.

"Trish stop!" he jerked her back. "Now we need to handle this like mature people"

"Ok" Trish sighed.

Then Dez, who'd been sitting there patiently trying to hold his anger in but he couldn't do it anymore.

"You cheating, no good, lying, hair flipping, dog! Do you have any idea what you just did to Ally!" he yelled not only getting the attention of Dallas but the whole right side of the beach. Trish walked over with Dez, standing next to him.

"Couldn't have said it better!" Trish said. "Well yeah, I probably could've!"

Austin rolled his eyes and walked over with them.

"Heh heh, Austin, Trish, Dez. What are you guys doing here?" Dallas jumped up, sliding his arm off of the blonde.

"Busting you!" Trish snapped. "You liar. I think you just hurt Ally beyond limits," she grabbed the neck of his shirt and brought his face down to her level, "and nobody hurts my best friend" she threated. Dallas gulped. Trish pushed him back.

"A-Ally saw?" he stuttered, nervous and guilty.

"Yea man. She saw and she ran away...Why'd you do it?" Austin shook his head.

"Look I-"

"WE DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR EXPLANATIONS!" Dez spazzed.

"Hey blondie, this is gonna get ugly real fast so I advice you to skid-addle" Trish leaned to the left to look at her.

"Wait who's Ally?" she got up.

"Ally's his girlfriend!" Trish yelled to her.

"Well..ex-girlfriend" Dez corrected her.

"Girlfriend?-"

"Eexx" Dez corrected again.

"Dallas you told me you were single!" she exclaimed. Dallas was taken for words. She shook her head, "You lied to me"

"Sweetie, trust me, you aint the only one that's been lied to" Trish said shaking her head.

"And to think I shared my smoothie with you" she shook her head.

"Tasha I-" Dallas began to explain but Tasha dumped the whole cup of smoothie on his head.

"Thanks for the good two weeks, jerk" she walked away.

Austin watched her then turned back to Dallas.

"Two weeks? You've been cheating on Ally for two weeks!" he shook his head. Dallas, still speechless just looked down.

"You just unleashed a whole nother rate of anger!" Trish lunged at him but Dez ran around to stop her.

"You don't deserve girls like Ally.." Austin started backing up. "You don't deserve girls at all" he then turned around and headed back to Sonic Boom to see how Ally was doing.

Dallas stood there, sad and guilty, not realizing Trish and Dez were still behind him. Trish reached up and tapped his shoulder. Once he turned all the way around she punched him as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground. The whole beach cheered. She looked down at him then back up. "But he deserved that" she scoffed.

* * *

**Break Music: At Sonic Boom**_  
_

Austin walked back up to Sonic Boom, passed the dresser and went upstairs. He heard piano playing and concluded she was in the practice room. He opened up the door quietly and leaned on the door frame to watch a crying Ally, poor her heart out with sad music and slow piano playing.

_"Thought he was the one_

_Thought he was the oooone_

_Thought he was the one for me but obviously _

_He didn't feel the same_

_Stuck playing in this love triangle game_

_We weren't meant to part_

_But you left me with a bro..ken..."_

She started crying again.

_"_heart._" _

Tears were streaming down her face once more. And it was absolutely killing Austin to see her this way.

"Hey Als" he walked all the way in. Ally looked back, surprised to see Austin, and turned back around.

"Austin.." she said while quickly wiping away her tears. "What's up?" she tried to move away the fact that she was crying.

"So we're just gonna pretend like you weren't just crying?" Austin scoffed, walking farther into the room. Ally looked at him, then back at the piano.

"He's not worth your tears Ally!" he walked closer to her.

"Yes he is! After my very first boyfriend Andy Jergons, all my other boyfriends went for the prettier, more exciting girls. I'm not that pretty, and I'm not that exciting. I don't even know why Dallas liked me in the first place" she looked down.

"Wow, you're really gonna let a loser like him put your self-esteem down?" Austin asked her amazed. No reply. "...Ally you're better then that!"

"I feel an 'Ally you're awesome' speech coming on. Maybe _you_ think I'm awesome, but not everybody does" she said. Austin was just shocked at how much she was putting herself down. He sat down on the piano bench with her.

"Ok, one, you _are_ awesome. And Dallas was too stupid to see what he was hurting. Two, he was also too stupid to realize that he just let go of one of the prettiest girls that he's ever dated" Austin told her. Ally didn't take this is a compliment.

"Austin I know you're just saying that cause you're my friend" she shook her head.

"No I'm not. Ally you are pretty. _Really_ pretty. I don't see why Dallas would cheat on a girl like you. And you know me, I don't notice girls who aren't pretty. That's why I was showing off my multi-talents with instruments. I was trying to impress you. You're really _really_ pretty. Aaand that's why I bothered to stick around after I was brutally yelled at" he scoffed. Ally laughed at this. "I'm happy I was a jerk and stole your song, cause I wouldn't be here with you" he smiled. Ally looked down. "And you're not just awesome. You're incredible. I'm really lucky to be able to work with and see..a girl like you everyday" Austin meant that. Ally's heart was melting by his words.

"You really mean that Austin?" she asked unsure. Dallas had gotten her mind turning tables.

"Of course I do. I don't just say this stuff to anybody" Austin smirked. Ally smiled back at him.

Then before they could even think, they both leaned in.

_No hesitation.  
__No holding back.  
__No realization of what was happening._

Right when their lips were just millimeters away, Dez and Trish bursted through the door; making Austin fall off the chair and Ally turn the other way. "You guys are not going to believe-" Dez started, but saw Austin on the floor and Ally turned away.

"What was happening here?" Trish squinted her eyes.

"_NOTHING_" they both said, stood up and shook their heads.

"What..what _would_ be happening?" Ally's eyes widened.

"Yea, it's not like we were about to kiss or anything" Austin's nerves got the best of him. Ally slowly turned to look at him. Luckily Trish and Dez totally missed that clue.

"Ok..." Trish looked at them cocksided. "But, um, when you left, Austin, I punched the smoothies out of Dallas" Trish nodded in victory.

"You guys really should've been there" Dez laughed.

Ally didn't handle awkward moments very well. And the only thing that she knew how to do at these kind of moments was run.

"Ooo, sorry I missed it hey Trish come on we gotta go check on my dad and make sure he's ok I haven't seen him all day and I wanna check on him" she speed talked. She grabbed Trish's wrist and yanked her out of the room. Trish looked back before Ally pulled her out of the doorway and to the steps.

Dez turned and looked at Austin. Austin shrugged nonchalantly.

**Hi guys! Just a little hint that I update almost all my stories as soon as I get +10 more reviews then I had before I update. So I have 10 now, let's make it 20! **

**REVIEW ! :D**


	3. Nope, Ah, Nothing Happened

**Heartbreaks & Smoothies**

**~Commercial Break Music**

* * *

**Break Music: Sonic Boom**

"Hey hey hey! What's the rush?" Trish asked confused. Ally was about to respond with an excuse as usual, but just at that moment, a huge boom came from the basement.

"That's the rush" she ran downstairs. Trish just stood there and waited with her arms crossed. "Daddy, is everything ok down here?-OH MY GOSH" she said. Trish looked up.

"Yes dear. Just some wire connection issues that's all. Go on, go back upstairs" he rushed her out.

"But dad-"

"Just gooooo" he pushed her up the stairs, and Ally appeared through the doorway. Ally looked back down.

"Dad I don't want you to hurt yourself-"

"I'm fine."

"But that was a lot of explosions-"

"Just shut the door." he demanded.

"But-"

"SHUT IT!" he yelled. She shut the door in fright, then turned to Trish.

"What's with him?" Trish asked. Ally started to tidy up the store a little more.

"Well, this morning when we found out from the mall supervisor that our air conditioner was broken, he didn't wanna spend a lot of money on a repairman so he said he'd do it himself, and...everybody laughed at him" Ally threw a candy wrapper in the trashcan, shaking her head. "So now he's all self conscious about doing this himself, with no help, what so ever" she sighed, wiping off the dust on the piano with a wipe.

"Aww. Poor Mr. Dawson" Trish sat on the piano bench.

"I know" Ally put a guitar back on the stand.

"So ah...what was up with you and Austin just now?" she asked curious. Ally looked into space and back at putting left over guitar picks in the bucket.

"Nothing.." she looked around. Trish was her best friend. She wanted to tell her sooo bad! But she knew that if she told Trish, she just go tell Dez, and that would make there whole square of friendship awkward and complicated.

"Oh" Trish squinted her eyes at the floor. Ally walked over to the bench and sat down, her back to the piano. Trish looked at her sympathetically.

"You ok kid?" she rubbed her back. Ally sighed and looked down.

"Not really.." she fiddled with her fingers. "But I'll get over it" she shrugged.

"Hey," she turned to face her more. "Dallas is a jerk. And he was so stupid to cheat on a girl like you. He obviously didn't know what he had when he had it and what he had...was an amazing, talented, funny, smart, and spunky girl with the most awesome taste in best friends" she said, Ally chuckled. "There'll be other guys. And they'll see what you're worth" Trish smiled at her best friend. She made her feel twice as much better. Ally looked at her and smiled back.

"Thanks, Trish" she nodded and wrapped her arms around her. Trish did the same and giggled.

"Anytime" they rest their heads on each other.

* * *

**~Break Music: At the Beach**

"Thanks for buying me a new smoothie. After knocking it out of my hand.." Dez sipped some out of his straw.

"Sorry about that. You know I'm an awful liar, I just didn't want Ally to get hurt"

"Well..it didn't work so.."

Austin looked down. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault, that he could've done more to keep her from seeing Dallas.

His heart cracked when she ran away, teary eyed. He'd never seen Ally so hurt and heartbroken. And when he went to see how she was doing, he saw her crying and almost cried himself. He's never seen her cry, and he never wanted to see it again. Words can't describe the agonizing sight of that scene. He then realized how much he cared about her. But he never realized he cared _that_ much. Then when they almost kissed, everything felt so right. His instincts didn't alert him like they usually would.

_Did I wanna kiss Ally? _He thought.

"So you and Ally were acting pretty weird when we walked in" Dez nodded slurping up some of his smoothie.

"Were we? Really? I don't think so.." Austin awful lied once again. Dez couldn't tell.

"Well you were" he looked at him.

"Maybe _she_ was acting weird because, you know, she just got her heart ripped out and stomped on" Austin made up a good cover up.

Dez was right for once when he pinched his chin and thought about it, replying "Nooo?.." he squinted his eyes. "Were you guys about to kiss?" he pointed at him smiling.

Austin didn't no how to reply. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly open. He couldn't cover it up this time, Dez already figured it out. Then all of a sudden Dez just started laughing. Austin had no clue what to do but weirdly laugh along with him, making his panic face slowly fade away.

"Haha, good one right?" he but his hand on Austin's shoulder trying to catch his breath.

"Yeaaa hahaha...you really got me there.." Austin nodded sounding extremely unconvincing, but as usual, because Dez was Dez, he missed it. Austin just looked to the side and sighed, continuing to walk on the beach.


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Heartbreaks & Smoothies**

**Break Music: The next day at the Sonic Boom**

Trish walked into the Sonic Boom the next day just getting off her morning shift at the shack. Mr. Dawson still hadn't fixed the air condition so business at the SB was far from alive.

"Ugh, the shack is boring in the morning" she said.

Ally was doing the normal Ally thing, dealing with her break up the Ally way; ..sitting at the counter eating her pickles and writing sad songs. Not to mention the five thousand fans surrounding her.

"Extreme much?" Trish leaned on the counter facing Ally.

"Heat, no AC, stupid boys? Angry Ally" she rolled her eyes.

"Still dealing with it huh?" Trish felt bad for her.

"Yea. I've never been so hurt over a boy. Because of him, I think I've got writers block" Ally scratched out more lyrics from her book. "None of the songs I've written today are good, let alone make sense!" she pushed her book away in frustration.

"Well that can't be true, you must've written some good lyrics. You just went through a break up" Trish looked at the book.

"Really?" Ally got up and walked to the piano. She started pounding at the piano keys.

_Boys are so stupid_  
_Boys are so dumb _  
_I even hate cupid, he's also dumb _  
_What makes him think the arrows that he shoots in people butts, will keep the guys faithful and keep them from playing girls like...butt.._

She couldn't think of anything else.

"That may be by far, the best one I've written today" Ally smiled, sarcastically proud of herself.

"Man, I hate Dallas so much right now" she sat in the bench with Ally and thought. After a while she got a smug smile on her face.

"What?" Ally asked.

"We're gonna get Dallas back" she slowly turned to look at her. Ally blinked.

"How?" she asked.

"Intimate revenge" she said darkly.

"_Intimage revenge?_" Ally repeated.

"Yeah!" Trish stood up, excited. "You hurt him with your words, and _kill_ him with your looks" she plotted in her head.

"And how exactly will we pull that off?" Ally got up and walk over to her. Trish was actually kind of surprised Ally hasn't protested against it yet. She had the most wonderful plan set out. A smile slowly came over her face, stretching to her ears.

"Makeover"

* * *

**Break Music: Hours later at the Sonic Boom**

Austin and Dez were downstairs watching over the store for Ally like Trish told them, just in case someone came in. ...Nobody came in.

"Ally just stay here ok-STAY HERE" Trish ordered Ally, walking out of the practice room and downstairs. "Oh good, you guys are still here" she saw the two boys, one sitting behind the counter, the other sitting on it.

"Yeah. What's going on with Ally?" Austin asked curious and worried.

"Oh she's got something go on" Trish mentally laughed at her inside joke. She searched through her purse.

"What?" both of the boys asked, confused.

"You'll see in a second. Hey Dez you wouldn't happen to have any lip gloss in your bag would you?" Trish asked him. As if it was normal..

"Ahh.." he mumbled searching through his bag. "Oh! Ok, I have Strawberry flavored, Cherry flavored, and Watermelon flavored" he looked up at Trish. Austin just thought this was weird.

"Um..just give me all of them. I don't know Ally's favorite flavor" Dez handed them to her. She began to walk back up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Austin asked. He couldn't help but wonder how Ally was coping. He wanted to check on her. But Trish wouldn't let him.

"Plotting revenge" Trish smiled deviously at him before she walked back into the room.

"Revenge? Revenge on who?" Dez asked confused. Austin scoffed.

"Who else?" Austin jumped off the counter. Dez couldn't think of anyone..of course. "Dallas!" Austin reached out his arms.

"Ohhhh!" Dez got up from behind the counter. "I wonder what they've got planned" he crossed his arms. Austin chuckled.

"Knowing Trish it's probably something good" Austin said.

"Ladies, gentleman, and Dez.." Trish started. Dez rolled his eyes. "I'd love to introduce to you, the temporarily, new and improved, revenge filled...Ally Dawson!" she formed a K with her body, presenting her madeover best friend.

Ally came out of the room and started walking down the stairs. Austin seeing her like this for the first time...it was like the whole room got dark but the spotlight was on her.

_Ally had on a light blue jean-fabric tie front shirt, which showed off the bottom of her flat stomach a bit. For bottoms, she had on short white shorts that Trish had intentionally made her put on. Short shorts always make your butt look good. They also make your legs look good if you have on heels. Which she did. Ally hated wearing heels but whatever it takes to make Dallas feel awful for what he did. They were tan wedge heel sandals that went great with her blue and white theme. She also had a tan shoulder bag. For accessories, she had on gold hoop earrings and gold bangles. Along with a gold head band. Not the kind that went behind your ears, but the kind that went across your forehead. The gold looked great with the tan wedge heels and the shoulder bag._

_But the biggest most noticeable thing about her, was that her hair was completely flat ironed. Normally she had it curly or crinkly, or at least swirled at the bottom. But no, it was completely straight. She usually had a part __to the side__, now its __down the middle__. Her tips were dirty blonde, and oh-so slightly rounded out at the ends. She had on eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Which made her look even hotter._

Not only were Austin and Dez shocked; they were starstruck - drooling - completely taken out of their zone. Ally looked hot. SMOKIN' hot. Austin couldn't believe it was Ally. ...Dez really didn't believe it was Ally..._sigh_.

"Whoa Trish, who's your friend?" Dez asked. Trish and Ally giggled thinking he was joking. He wasn't.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed.

"Hey I have a friend named Ally!" Dez smiled. Trish and Ally rolled their eyes.

"So what do you guys think?" Ally asked. Austin didn't snap out of his Ally trance. It was dark, the spotlight was on her, and the wind was blowing her hair.

Oh, wait...that's just the fans on the counter.

"Uh-huh" Austin said dreamily.

"You like?" Trish smiled at her masterpiece makeover.

"Oh yeah" Dez and Austin blinked. Trish reached up and closed there mouths.

"You'll catch flies" she nodded and started walking to the piano for her purse. Ally scoffed in amusement.

"Wow Ally. You look..wow...I mean-..wow" Austin didn't seek to catch himself checking her out till just then. Ally blushed.

"Thanks. That was the goal" Ally looked at him. In her heels, he wasn't towering over her like he usually would be. But she still was slightly looking up at him.

"Ok!" Trish looked at her phone. "So I have Shane watching over the beach. He says he just served Dallas a smoothie and he over heard that he and his friends were going down to 'Sandies' to get some snowballs. Lezzgo!" she thrusted her arm the other way.

They began to walk out, but Austin noticed Dez was gone.

"Dez?" Austin yelled. Just then there was a huge sound of multiple Cymbals crashing together from the practice room. Dez ran out panicked, then saw they were all looking at him and he leaned again the railing very chill.

"Su_p_" he put emphasis on the 'p'.

They all rolled their eyes and continued off to the beach.

* * *

**Break Music: At The Beach**

"Okay, there's Dallas" Trish pointed to Dallas walking over to "Sandies", the out door fast food place.

"Ooo, he's just so cute on his little tank top!" Ally whined.

"Ally," Trish began, "snap out of it!" she clapped in front of Ally's face. "Dallas is the enemy, not the cutie"

"Oh, I know I know. But he is one hot enemy" Ally bit her lip. Trish looked back at Dez, and he nodded. Then he wacked Ally on the back of her head.

"Snap out of it!" he repeated after Trish.

"Oww!" she held the back on her head.

"He cheated on you Ally, get a hold of yourself!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her silly.

"Right" Ally shook her head. "He hurt me" she turned back around and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Just think about him..all over that blonde girl...hugging her...kissing her...uh..telling her she's prettier then you" Austin described.

"Yea, how does that make you feel?" Trish asked.

"Sad" her eyes suddenly got droopy. That response backfired.

"Ah...w-what else?" Trish tried again.

"Betrayed" Ally tounged at her teeth. Her chest was starting to get hot.

"...Aaand..?" Trish asked once more.

"Angry" Ally balled her fists and frowned.

"Good. Now I want you to take all that anger and just mentally and emotionally slap him in the face. Make him feel awful for what he did you. Have him beg for you back, and you don't even send a signal of interest. Have attitude. Be independent and strong. I know you can do it" Trish nodded at her. She nodded back.

"Ok" she said confident. "I'm going in" she began walking over but Trish grabbed her arm.

"Don't forget, walk as if you were on a line, and swing your arms. It makes your hips look good" Trish nodded. Ally narrowed her eyes at her.

"It does" Austin agreed. Everyone look at him. Dez and Trish suspicious, Ally blushing but confused.

"Alright" she said walking away doing what Trish said. She looked back at her. Trish gave her a thumbs up.

Ally passed Dallas by the pole, pretending she didn't see him. But, like every other guy on that part of the beach, he saw her.

_Good job Als._ Trish thought.

Ally got in the line and looked around, still acting like she didn't even know he was there. Dallas was taken aback by how amazing she looked.

"Ally?" Dallas walked over to her. Ally turned to look at him, then rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Hi Dallas" Ally sighed.

"You haven't been answering any of my calls or texts. W-...what happened to you?" he blinked still checking her out.

"What do you mean?" Ally said still turned around, speaking to him emotionless.

"Your..your hair, your clothes...you look really..really hot" Dallas nodded. Ally scoffed and shot him a look.

"I bet I do, since the me before wasn't good enough right?" she hissed and turned back around. Dallas was surprised at her bitterness, even though he knew he shouldn't have been. He cheated on her. Of course she was mad. But this was a new '_Angry Ally_' to him.

"Look, Ally, I'm really sorry-"

"You know what, save it ok?" she turned her head slightly, but didn't look at him.

"Ally I messed up big time and I know I did. But nobody's perfect, everybody makes mistakes right? We should just put this behind us and move on. I still like you" he said moving closer to her. The line happened to move up just then, so Ally moved up closer, away from him. She shook her head.

"Unbelievable.." she mumbled.

"Ally-"

"You know, I have no interest in any of the things your saying to me right now. It means nothing," she turned to look at him, "you mean nothing" she turned back around. Dallas was just mentally slapped in the face.

_(Their goal) _

He tried harder.

"Ally, _Tasha_ meant nothing to me. I like you. I've always liked you. _You_ mean everything to me" he said, grabbing her arm.

"No Dallas." she snatched her arm away and turned to look at him. "I mean _nothing_ to you. Cause if I did, you wouldn'tve cheated on me. And the only reason why you're clawing at my door so hard is because of my sudden change in phyiscal appearance. You don't like me and you never did. You like this me. The real me wasn't good enough. Wasn't pretty enough. Wasn't exciting enough-"

"That's not true!-"

"Yes it is!...You're a dog, and a coward, and a two-timing jerk!" she yelled. People turned to look.

"Ally keep your voice down-"

"Why you don't want the whole beach to know you're a _CHEATER_"

"Ally!" his voice got lower. Ally shook her head.

"I want nothing to do with you Dallas Turner" she spat. It was so hard for her to say this out loud, but she knew it was killing him inside.

"Ally you dont mean that.." Dallas frowned. Ally didn't respond. She was next in line.

"Cherry please" she told the woman. "Really I don't? You know what, we never made this official. So..we're through. You wasted my time, and you just wasted more of it by talking to me about this just now" she grabbed her snowball and paid the woman. "Goodbye, Dallas" she walked away like Trish told her to. And it left Dallas heartbroken and regretful.

Ally was mentally throwing a 'Good Job Ally' party in her head. She couldn't believe she just did that. She was proud. And so were Trish, Austin and Dez over in the corner. They silently applauded her and followed her to the other side of the beach.

"Haha, Ally that was amazing!" Trish laughed.

"Yeah, it was like a whole new you!" Austin said.

"Are you sure you're Ally?" Dez asked. Everyone laughed. He looked at them. "...I'm serious.." he blinked. Trish rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"I'm really proud of you Ally" Trish smiled.

"Thanks, Trish. And it's all because of you" Ally smiled back and hugged her. She pulled way and looked at all of them. "Thank you guys. Now I should probably be getting back to the store to make sure my dad didn't blow it up" she started walking away.

"They grow up so fast" Trish whined and looked down.


	5. Couldn't Pretend Anymore

**Heartbreaks & Smoothies**

**Break Music: The Next Day at the Sonic Boom**

Austin walked into the Sonic Boom the next day to talk to Ally. He couldn't get over that almost kiss. He couldn't pretend like it never happened anymore.

As soon as he walked in he saw Trish and Dez arguing. He sighed and walked over to them, trying to figure out what they were arguing about but as usual, he couldn't because when they argue there was just a bunch of words all mashed together.

"What are you guys arguing about?" he asked regretful. Just another mash of words. Trish looked over at him when they stopped.

"How is it my fault!" she yelled.

"You let it happen!" he yelled back.

"When it wouldn't have happened if you were smart enough to realize it was wrong!" she spat. Then there was just another mash of words. Austin sighed again. Then, tuning them out, he heard a piano in the practice room and made his way upstairs.

It was Ally of course.

_Hey she kept the hair. Great, that's just gonna make it so much easier. _He thought sarcastic.

He didn't want to interrupt her, so he stood by the doorway and let her play.

_*beautiful piano start*_

_I tried to hold to what we had  
__And you barely even made an effort_

_You lied, you cheated, you hurt me bad_  
_And you proved to me I meant less then I ever could to her_

_But when I came back looking more beautiful and confident than ever before_  
_You realized that what you had, you don't have anymore_

_Now I'm so_  
_Oooovveerrr it_  
_I'm oooovveerr it_  
_You're not worth my time, you're not worth my tears, and you're definitely not worthy of holding my heart_

_Ooooo oo_  
_I'm over, over it_  
_Yeayeaahh_

_I'm so over you_

Ally sighed, relaxed and relieved. She finally wrote something worth recording. Austin clapped. She looked back and shook her head.

"Stop scaring me like that Austin!" she smiled.

"Sorry, you sound so good I couldn't interrupt" he walked in. Ally blushed.

"Thank you" she nodded. "And sorry my songs have been so girly and sad lately. It's part of my coping technique" she apologized.

"I understand. You went through the worst kind of break up there is. You're excused" Austin nodded. She giggled.

"So it would be okay if I wrote you a fun, happy break up song instead of a depressing, sad one?" she asked hopeful. At this point Austin didn't care as long as it was a song.

"Read me the lyrics" he said. She grabbed her book, and sang the lyrics low. "Wow that's really good" he meant it.

"Really?" Ally smiled wide.

"Yeah. But I didn't come here for the song.." he breathed.

"Oh...then what'd you come here for?" she scribbled something on her notebook. "To talk to you about, um, the other day we almost kissed.." he pushed out. All stopped writing and looked up.

"Oh..." she looked around awkwardly. "Wha-what about it?" she looked back at her book, nervous.

"What do you mean 'what about it'? Ally we almost kissed! That's kind of hard to shrug off" he looked at her.

"I mean yeah," Ally got up "I just thought it might've made it less awkward if we did try to shrug it off" Ally told him. Austin turned the other way on the bench and paused.

"Did you shrug it off?" he asked, kind of worried.

"...No not at all. I was just really vunerable at that moment. I just went through a break up, I was crying...it just seemed easy. But if you're saying you wanted to kiss me then-"

"No no no no no, you're right!" he stood up, suddenly remembering back when they made a truce they would stay friends and that they wouldn't gain feelings for each other. He couldn't tell her how he really felt. So he came to the conclusion that it would be best to shrug it off, he'd just have to try really really hard. "It was easy, that could've happened to anyone. I was trying to cheer you up and we got caught up in the moment" he nodded. Ally blinked.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She heard doubt in Austin's voice and she didn't understand why it excited her.

"No not really" he shook his head.

"Well nieither am I..." she looked up at him.

"So we're actually concidering this..?" he wasn't confused, but it was something like that.

"What? Us?" she asked, as her heart started racing. Austin nodded. "I mean..I don't know..I-..." she didn't know what to tell him. She'd never really thought much about it till now. She just knew she was having a hard time trying to deny she wanted to kiss Austin too. There was a brief silence.

"I don't know if I wanna ruin what we have.." he said.

"Neither do I" she concluded, happy he said it so that she didn't have to.

"So we just forget about this?" Austin said, not sure if what he was feeling was either disappointment or relief.

"Yup" Ally smiled weakly.

"Cool" he smiled weakly back at her.

Then he went in for a hug while she went in for a hand shake, then she went in for a hug while he went in for a hand shake. As usual, it got awkward and they turned away from each other. But something was eating them up inside. They had absolutely no idea what this weird passion and desire was...but the couldn't battle it off anymore. Almost in an instant they both turned back around and embraced each other. Looking into one another's eyes, they couldn't fight it any longer. They both leaned in at the same time, slowly shutting their eyes, then...their lips glided together. It got even more passionate after every half-second pull away. It was nice. Very nice.

They just had no idea what that one little issue was that was being whispered in the back of their heads, too quiet for them to hear.

Quite frankly, too quiet for them to care.


End file.
